Out Of Space Experience
by ozodantae
Summary: This is NOT a fanfic. this is an original story. please enjoy and be afraid. be very very afraid :)


Out of Space Experience

(_The following are the recorded journal entries from the office of Dr. John Landis, head scientist of Project Outer Frontier They detail the recent discoveries made with alien activity, and how they he and his team found a dark secret laid within his findings_)

January 20, 2013: After tracking an anomaly entering our atmosphere as a possible UFO sighting, my team and I followed the signal to a dark forest. As we drove up to the heavily wooded area, there was a bright red glow emanating from the trees. All of a sudden a blinding flash, and then the glow vanished. I was amazed by the event; my heart was racing with anticipation as we neared the forest. Even though we missed the initial sighting, I decided that we should search the woods. My team had to be cautious entering the woods, for our monitor's detected high levels of radiation in the area. We went out in our special suits to protect us, and we got out and explored. I was amazed by how the feeling of heat surrounded us. Parts of the trees were melted, some burned. They look like toys that had been malformed by a child with a magnifying glass. After about an hour of searching through the charred forest, we came upon a body. It was a man, not older than 20, with rough features and blonde hair that was neck length. I called over my top medical personnel and they checked vitals. They concluded that he was still alive. A sudden feeling of joy rose through my body. This is what I have been working for my whole life ever since that night…that night…I'm getting off topic. We ran him out of there and brought him back to our labs to do experiments on our John Doe.

January 21, 2013: our "guest" woke up this morning. My medical staff tried to get the name of the subject, but to no avail. Apparently our friend has amnesia. He can't tell us who he is or anything about his experience. I am absolutely infuriated. I thought that this was my chance for proof; proof that there actually was intelligent life forms from different worlds. As much as I am still upset, I will hold him here for a few days and run some tests. Since we don't know who to release him to, we will keep him here as long as necessary. Tonight he will rest, and then tomorrow we will begin to examine our new test subject. My team did run a fingerprint scan and ran it against the entire database in the United States. We found out his name was David Johnston apparently a police report said he went missing two years ago on camping trip where the same bizarre phenomenon occurred. We set up hidden recording devices in his room just in case something out of the ordinary happens. Hopefully we will be able to uncover the truth.

January 22, 2013: After hours of observation, my team and I discovered a great many things about our new test subject. The night before, the cameras and microphones we had placed in David's room for monitoring his sleep picked up something out of the ordinary. His dreams were extremely restless. The patient kept muttering incoherent babble, as if he were insane. Only a few words me and my team were able to decipher were "It's coming," and "apocalypse" Further psychological testing is needed.

We did various tests on David, including a full physical, blood testing, MRI, and X-rays. We found out that his body is performing unnatural abilities. His speed and strength are off the charts, surpassing the abilities of any athlete in existence. What's puzzling is that his muscle mass is very small, which raises questions as to how he got this His reflexes react faster than any human, almost as if he can evade anything before it happens. I personally overviewed his testing, and watched as his abilities came into focus. I was amazed to see him bend things that no normal human could. David was able to run full circles around us. The more I watched, The more how I understood how frightening delving into this more deeply it could be, as well as the beauty what it could mean for mankind.

David may hold the key to unlocking human potential, and this seems to be true more so from this patient because what we found in his blood. His blood test showed that a foreign substance was found with a different genetic code. His Cells are dividing at an exponential rate, meaning he heals almost instantly when he is damaged. This could be the reason the subject could survive the immense radiation. And from his brain scans, we could see a higher level of brain function, confirming what the substance did to his body. As much as my scientists are fearful of synthesizing a sample, I am eager to see where this avenue takes us. My team and I are putting together a working compound of the substance using samples found in our John Doe. We are giving it the codename "Gene Seed." This is no longer about the possibility of outer worlds. This is about the advancement about our species. This is what I have been searching for all my life. As a scientist, I need to dive deeper into this pool of endless possibilities. My team has almost synthesized a working copy of Gene Seed, and once we get it right, there no telling where it may lead us. Tomorrow we are doing more tests on our subject to see if we can get any more information out of him.

January 23, 2013: last night we heard screaming coming from our subject's room. I personally entered with caution. We found David on the floor convulsing and gripping at his head. His eyes were rolled back in head as he screamed nonsense about coming darkness as he collapsed on the floor, passed out from exhaustion. My medical staff watched over David and we did some more tests. It seems that his mind his suffering extreme mental pressure, likely to having a higher brain function. What was even more interesting is that his brainwaves seemed to fluctuate, as if reacting to outside forces. I have hypothesized that this individual had psychic abilities, and seemed to be linked to whatever it was that gave him these abilities. Although this has me on the edge of my mental state, I need to act academic and think logically. The rewards and benefits outweigh the fear so I must know more.

We had a Psychologist from a local police department come to our compound to do an evaluation of the David's mental capacity. This individual was highly qualified individual with some brief work with hypnotherapy. Even though I am skeptical about results, I am running out of. We had them do a simple interview within a quite comfortable room, which looked the like the office of any therapist. The only difference was that there seemed to be a two-way glass mirror, from which the other side we observed. They began to talk, but for the most part the subject couldn't answer any of the personal questions. We prepped him beforehand about the David's possible psychic power. Even though he was skeptical, he decided to humor my team and since we were paying him. The psychologist tested him with various card guessing and electronic testing to check his reaction time. He not only passed the tests and confirmed are assumptions, but it seemed that he reacted faster than a normal human, which meant he saw things before they were coming. He also relayed all the thought of the psychologist and the thoughts and feelings of me and my crew. We were shocked how much he knew. This gave me and my scientists more reason to finish synthesizing Gene Seed. The possibilities are endless! I can't afford to give up this project. The only thing that we were troubled about was when he said that he had been receiving voices in his head from "Monsters," as he referred to them. David spoke of a high pitched noise, enough to break eardrums rattled in his brain as they whispered to him in his dreams.

To help figure out what happened to him, we decided to let the psychologist do some hypnotherapy on David to regress back into his subconscious. Our goal was to find more about his abduction, and his release his inner thoughts about everything. The psychologist instructed David to close his eyes, and then he began to use his voice to hypnotize him into a trance. Slowly little by little, David's mind wandered into a deep sleep like state. I watched in awe as the psychologist while he was in his relaxed state, the psychologist began to ask some routine questions, such as his name and how old he was. He decided to ask more serious questions. When asked why he disappeared, David murmured:

_They… Took…Me…_

David and the psychologist kept talking. In his dream state, David told him everything. He had a limp since he was a little kid. He went into the woods with his family for a weekend. A bright light had come and took him away from the woods and he blacked out. When he came to, he awoke in a circular room made entirely of steel. Monsters that were silhouetted in shadow spoke to him in his head. They offered him a way out of his crippling handicap; in exchange they would run experiments on him. They injected him with the original Gene Seed and sent him back soon after. As he finished retelling his tale, David fell to his knees in pain again like before grasping his head. His eyes went white then he collapsed onto the ground. I had him moved to his room under close surveillance. Finally I have my answers. This Gene Seed was a gift from above. My work as a scientist now has meaning. I'm so close to getting a breakthrough I can taste it. As cliché as it sounds, Gene Seed must be finished. My team has synthesized a test sample and has begun study on animals. Hopefully we get results as soon as possible.

January 25, 2013: David…is dead. He woke up screaming in pain this morning. The roars were so maddeningly horrifying that three of my techs left the project. The doctors checked his vitals. He had a fever of 120 degrees, but his skin felt cold as ice. He coughed really hard and black and purple liquid spewed out onto the nurses and the one doctor that were in there. He began to have convulsions, drooling as he twitched in agony. All of a sudden, he began to bleed profusely from his eyes. He let out one last shriek before he finally convulsed so hard he snapped his neck. I had the nurses who had looked at him quarantined in an isolation chamber, for fear of spreading whatever the hell caused David to die.

The rats we studied earlier with the synthesized gene seed are all dead as well. at first they showed an increase in strength and speed, but then after a day they were all dead, showing the same symptoms as David. Damn…I was so close. I thought I had the miracle they had promised…no. I can't give up. I will NOT give up. I am a scientist. I am meant to solve problems like this. I WILL get Gene Seed Perfected!

January 30th, 2013: The tests…Have failed. I could not perfect Gene Seed. I know the truth now. It wasn't a gift. It was a Curse. I now know that whatever gave David this disease wanted to curse humanity. They wanted to make us think we were doing good for our race, but all we were doing was transmitting the doomsday device to Earth.

Gene Seed has escaped. It mutated to the point where we can't control it. All of my team have either died or left the project, and I don't blame them. I was so blind…so terribly blind to the truth. Now that truth has escaped, and will kill the entire population within a year. I am infected...and I will die soon. I started hearing the thoughts of my doctors. I accidently destroyed a door. I know what comes next. If anyone finds these recordings, I hope that they can figure out how to survive this infection. This is Dr. John Landis signing off… for the last time.

_End Of Recording_


End file.
